1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to structures for holding optical fibers, and more particularly to a guide for mounting one or more fiber-optic cables along a predetermined path on a printed circuit board or other surface where fiber-optic cables are typically routed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber-optic communications have been embraced by the telecommunications industry principally for their large bandwidth and high signal speeds. Recently, there has been a push towards using fiber-optic cables to connect board-mounted components or to connect various components in a network. As the capacity of network servers increases, so too must the number of optical fibers.
Several problems have developed from this increased capacity. Perhaps most significantly, while advances have been made in optical connector technology, very little attention has been paid to managing the space concerns of fiber-optic cables on a printed circuit board or other mounting surface. In the conventional case, fiber-optic cables are unsecured to the board. This creates a cluttered nest of intertwined cables that not only increases the effective dimensions of the board but also makes the cables vulnerable to damage from heat or natural wear and tear. And, this problem is only exacerbated as the number of cables increases.
Several conventional approaches have been taken to guide fiber-optic cables on a printed wiring board. As shown in FIG. 7, one approach involves mounting single-point, adhesive-attachment cable clamps 70 at strategic places on the board surface. These clamps have proven undesirable for a number of reasons. First, the clamps are not equipped with protective features which prevent the fibers from being bent past their minimum bend radius (e.g., 30 mm) when the cables are routed at sharp angles. Second, the adhesives used to mount the clamps on the board often fail, and consequently the fiber may move from its intended position. If severe enough, the fiber may protrude in a manner which causes it to get caught and/or broken when the board is removed, for example, for maintenance or replacement purposes.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it is apparent that there is a need for a fiber-optic cable guide which not only may be used to mount one or more optical fibers on a board, but which does so in a manner which protects the optical fibers from damage from external influences.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a fiber-optic cable guide which mounts one or more optical fibers to a mounting surface (e.g., a printed circuit board) in a manner which simultaneously protects the optical fibers from damage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber-optic cable guide which may be curved, twisted, or otherwise modified to coincide with the most efficient route on a mounting surface with regard to other components to be mounted on that surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fiber-optic cable guide which holds one or more fiber-optic cables to a mounting surface irrespective of the orientation of the mounting surface.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a fiber-optic cable guide which includes first and second guide walls and one or more base support members for connecting the guide walls and for supporting a number of optical fiber cables from below. To secure the cables from above, at least one securing member extends from one of the side walls. Depending on the length of the guide, a plurality of securing members may be used. Each of the securing members has a length which is shorter than the spacing between the guide walls. Preferably, this difference in length substantially corresponds to the diameter of a fiber-optic cable. One or more of the guide walls may include a fastener for attaching the guide to a printed circuit board or other mounting surface. Furthermore, the guide walls may be modified to traverse the most efficient path on the mounting surface, taking into consideration other hardware elements that are to be included on that surface.